


we're shadows underneath the moonlight

by roads (lavis)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavis/pseuds/roads
Summary: monty has doubts.
Relationships: Monty Green/Nathan Miller
Kudos: 1





	we're shadows underneath the moonlight

The music blared through the speakers, Jasper’s breath spilled through their seats and Monty chose to ignore him for the remaining of the ride.

Miller was seated next to him, singing along to the tune while his hands gripped Monty’s arm, almost as if he was dedicating it to him, but his fantasy was shattered when he remembered what Bellamy said.

“Miller’s boyfriend…” It pounded through his mind, needing to escape.

♡

"How do I know this is real? That you're over him?" Monty cries, all traces of embarrassment leaving his lips.

Miller stood there there, feeling his heart in his throat. "Because of this." And he kisses him with a raging fire in his lungs that hopes to absolve Monty's doubt.


End file.
